The Three Bradley....Sisters?
'The Three Bradley...Sisters? '''is a fanfiction prompt by Mirrordeath. It is about Jeffrey, James, and Joshua spending a day as women and attempting to see what makes them crack...with weird results. The Genderbent Bradley Brothers/Sisters Koko.jpg|Fem!Jeffrey Even more Haruno.png|Fem!James. female joshua.jpg|Fem!Joshua The Story It was a glorious winter day in the equally glorious United States of America, the most powerful country on Earth and populated by 316 million souls who were the master race. Americans. Through their innovative spirit they had become the world's premier superpower, displacing the United Kingdom and the Soviet Union. But the only problem with this spirit is that sometimes it leads to the weirdest possible things happening. It was in the White House that the three Bradley brothers, children distanced by entire generations, sat. One was a Baby Boomer. One was part of Generation X, an X'er. One was a millennial. They didn't really get along that well. The Baby Boomer was the President of the United States, which, along with his neglect of their origins, drove animosity in the Bradley clan. The Generation X'er was a sarcastic, cynical asshole whose negative behavior made everyone's skin crawl. The millennial was rather boring, and was overlooked in the family. But they were family, and the recent events that were the famous 2012-13 trial had grown them closer. It had also helped two of them score, but that's a story for another time. "I can't believe you're doing this," said the Baby Boomer, aka Jeffrey Bradley, sitting at the Resolute Desk in the Oval Office. "Me neither," said the millennial, aka Joshua Bradley, the youngest of the Bradleys. "Well, face it," said the X'er, aka James Bradley. In his hands he held a strange-looking gun, which had earned strange stares from the Secret Service. In fact, they were well on the way to confiscating the weapon. Jeffrey had to personally say it was okay, and even then, the Secret Service had not acquiesced to the President's decision. However, after much haggling, the weapon had been brought into the Oval Office. "Do we have to get hit by that thing?" Joshua muttered, kicking back on the couch. "I mean, we don't have to ''be ''women to understand women." "Did you just hear that," James said, wagging an accusing finger at his youngest brother. "That was probably the most fuckin' retarded statement I have ever heard in my goddamn life. You can't understand women. They're fickle creatures, subject to periods, mood swings, and a strange want for pregnancy. Birth control, anyone?" "Get to the point, James," Jeffrey snapped, steepling his fingers. "The president's schedule is clogged, as always, but I managed to clear a day out for whatever you wanted to do. So be quick. The hours are slipping away." It was ten in the morning. "You have no life, Jeff," the middle Bradley spat. "Leading this country is my life. Have you seen the amount of shit that your former clients have gotten themselves into? Fighting Norse Gods? The Underworld coup? I swear, every moment they are alive translates to some kind of world disaster." "Well, I couldn't be more inclined to agree with you. They're not really my clients anymore, just so you know." Joshua sighed. The memory of losing the trial was still fresh in the young lawyer's mind. "Okay, fine. Let's just do it. What's that gun do?" His elder brother grinned, a grin that stretched from ear to ear that instinctively made Jeffrey and Joshua not trust him. He held the weapon up and aimed it into the air, making a few mock sounds of firing before he finally settled down. "This," James said, "is a gender-bending ray gun." Jeffrey, who had reached for a cup of water, spat it out all over the Resolute Desk. "Yep. It changes gender. Changes chromosomes, gives you all the necessary appendages, internal and external. Correct hormones too. Best fuckin' thing ever invented." "You mass-produce that thing..." Jeffrey began to say. "...and all the fags will never have to complain ever again. Which is why this thing can't be given to them." James finished. "Gotta torment them, y'know, make them feel like they're not normal, which they aren't." Joshua snorted from where he sat on the couch. "Your best friend is bisexual." "He creeps me out." "Okay. Sure, but why are we transgendering?" "Because...why not? If we do this, we can find out all the secrets of women! Why they always go to the bathroom in groups... why they have insane mood swings...why they want the dick....why they love to shop, all the good shit. Think about it! We'll be the first men to be women! And you-" he pointed at Jeffrey "-could be the first female president of the United States." "They must reserve a special place in Hell for people like you," Jeffrey muttered. "They don't, James. Hell ain't for tortured souls, remember?" "Right." "So, who wants to do the honors and press the goddamn button?" Jeffrey and Joshua looked at each other, and then looked back at James. "Fine." He pressed the button, and the familiar glow filled the Oval Office...... XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "This is...fucking awkward," Jeffrey grumbled. He- or was it ''she? looked down at his changed body. James had been right. The gun did indeed give a completely makeover. He had breasts. He had long hair. He had curves. For Christ's sake, he had a slit between his legs! It felt so uncomfortable. Joshua looked at his body. He looked basically the same....except that he was a girl. He had breasts (which were small), curves (which were small) hair (which was short) and... he had no dick. It was uncomfortable to say the least. In contrast, James seemed very comfortable with his female body. It would even suffice to say that he liked it. Certainly he was very beautiful in it. Well, that was because they were still essentially men in the bodies of women, and they thought like men. And men- well, normal men, anyway- desired women. James chuckled. His voice was considerably higher now, and also rather throaty. He made a very desirable woman. God damn, why was he thinking this? He had Ardelia! In any case, this was incest. "Liking the bod, Jeff?" "Umm...sure..." Again, his own voice had turned into a woman's. He heard the familiar undertone which signified it as his voice, but the veneer above had been turned into a woman's. He sounded very feminine...because he was ''feminine. "What happened to Joshua?" Jeffrey said, pointing a finger at his youngest brother...''sister? James took one look at Joshua, and began laughing. "Oh dear, it seems he's been turned into a flat-chested girl! The worst thing any girl can feel! FLAT-CHESTED!" "I AM NOT FLAT-CHESTED!" the now-female Joshua said, hands balled up to his/her fists. "I'm pretty sure these are still breasts! Don't insult my chest! I have boobs, damn it!" "Oh dear, the estrogen hit him early," James said, an elbow casually placed on the Resolute Desk. "It'll hit you too, and I promise you, it'll be hilarious." "I'm going to kill you," Joshua declared. "Try it," James said, spreading his/her arms wide. "I'll break your fuckin' head open with the bust of George Washington. Come over here, you loli cunt. I'll spread you like butter." Joshua's face went red. "You can't do this to me! YOU CAN'T!" he/she complained. "Unfortunately, I can, Joshie dear. Estrogen is awesome, Joshua. Let it corrupt you, fill you, make you fully a woman. That's how I adapted." Jeffrey sighed. At that moment the doors to the Oval Office broke in. The Secret Service strolled in; pistols and tasers at the ready. They elbowed James in the face and forced him to the ground, whilst Joshua got a cuff to the ribs which knocked the lawyer over on the couch. When he/she rose to face the Service, he/she found a pistol in his/her face. "Mr. President, sir! Are you in any way harmed?" Jeffrey shook his/her head. It took the Secret Service a full minute to realise that the three men who had walked into the room were no women. One of the Secret Service agents, a tall black gent, looked at the gun that James had brought into the room, and then back at the three women. "Mr. President, sir...if I may... what happened?" Jeffrey shook his/her head. "Just don't," the now-female president said, his/her voice rising and deepening in conflicting tones. "Just don't." XXXXXXXXXXXXX Twitter was ablaze.'' #Female/Male President'', #''Solidarity'', and #''TransPresident? were the top hashtags on social media, especially Twitter. Twitter was the only service that mattered, at least politically. All the politicians used Twitter. Apparently a reporter had caught a picture of Jeffrey leaving the White House along with James and Joshua. Within half an hour it had ballooned on Twitter. Fuck. Jeffrey found himself giving a hastily prepared television report, reading from the teleprompter as people oohed and ahed (at least in their heads) about his female form. His white hair spooled over his shoulders and all the way to his elbows, and he looked all the more haggard for it. "Yes, I'm alright," Jeffrey said to the reporters. "No, I'm not transgender. It's just that this is part of a...uh...." He found no words to say what James had done. James grinned madly. ''You're doing alright! his brother's grin seemed to say. Fuck you, James, he glared right back. "A what, Mr...Ms.....uh President?" Jeffrey had no words. "No comment," he hastily muttered, and motioned for the Secret Service and other guards to begin holding back the press. Category:Fanon Story